


Stranger

by yaekkunsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Rings, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, break ups, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Iwaizumi watches Oikawa's match in Argentina. He also watches him propose to his girlfriend of three years.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This was inspired by a poem, i think. It went like, 'i see a stranger in your eyes where i once saw a soulmate' and another on, which was a quote or something. It went like 'its painful to say goodbye to someone you dont want to let go, but its more painful to ask someone to stay when you know they want to leave'  
> This is also, kinda based off my parent's relationship. Its kinda off and on

Hajime sat on his couch, his TV turned on to watch Tooru's match in Argentina. Twelve hours ahead, Hajime had to wake up early in order to watch. He had a drink in hand as he put his feet up on the coffee table. Today was his day off, so he might as well waste some of his free time on this.

He flipped to the channel he wanted. Setting the remote down beside his feet. 

He watched the match, analyzing how far Tooru had come. He watched the continuous pattern of Tooru's jump serve, he watched the ball every time it'd go into Tooru's calloused hands. He watched his fluffy hair bounce with every step and jump. His pretty brown eyes moving and analyzing the plays. Hajime cleared his throat.

Already done with five drinks, and the match being over, he grabbed the remote. 

Almost turning it off. Before, the announcer told them that Tooru had a surprise. The cameras panning to where Tooru stood, his team surrounding him. 

In the middle stood a girl in red. Her pink hair in a bun, as her lime-green eyes stood out. Hajime immediately recognized it to be Tooru's girlfriend, Sumiko. Hajime froze, putting his feet flat on the floor. On the TV, Tooru knelt down.

_Sumiko put her hands over her mouth, looking as if she were gonna cry. Oikawa's team, cheering him on._

" _No.._ No, no no. Please, god." Hajime gulped, leaning forward.

_Tooru smiled opening the little box in his hands._

Hajime wanted so badly to turn it off...but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move and his eyes were glued to the TV.

_"Will"_

No, no, no.

_"You"_

Hajime pushed himself off the couch, now standing.

_"Marry me?"_

Hajime collapsed on the table in front of him, biting on his finger. Maybe by some off chance, she'll say no.

_Tears were streaming down her face, she put her head down and let out a soft laugh._

Hajime crossed his fingers, chanting "please" over and over again. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes watering.

_Sumiko looked up, nodding her head. Tooru jumped up, hugging her and spinning around. The crowd cheered._

Hajime went slack-jawed, his face twisting in agony. ' _That should be me..'_ He thought in anguish.

_Tooru put the ring onto Sumiko's ring finger, kissing her lips. They both smiled. Being picked up by the team, they laughed._

Hajime scrambled to the remote. The TV zooming in on their joy-filled faces.

The remote had flown to the floor when he landed on it. Hajime grabbed it, pointing it at the TV. He hesitated.

_Tooru's face was shown, he had a big smile and he looked like he was having the time of his life. He yelled out, "She said yes!!" The crowd cheered loudly again, showing their support. Hajime almost smiled, his eyes shifting towards Sumiko on the other side of the screen._

He knows he should be happy for him. But, he couldn't. That should be him. That should've be him, standing there as Tooru knelt down and opened that box. Nodding his head yes as Tooru picked him up and spun him around. It should've been him, it could've- ‘ _It could've been me...’_

Hajime turned it off, throwing the remote on the table. He sunk onto his knees. Tears slowly streaming down his face, droplets falling onto his arm.

-

Five years ago, they had an argument. The worst, one that ended up with one of them leaving. That person being Hajime. He walked out, opting to stay at a friend's house. He came back two days later. Tooru hadn't been home. Hajime waited until almost eleven at night, working on his online work while he waited. Tooru walked in, a little tipsy. Hajime got up and turned the hallway leading to the front door. "Oh, you're back." "So, where were you?" Hajime asked, following Tooru into their bedroom. Watching him get out of his clothes and change into some shorts.

"Out with friends." Tooru replied. Hajime raising a brow, instead shaking his head. Letting out a grunt he sat on the bed, putting his arms around the other's waist. "Sorry, I didn't want to walk out, but what you said really hurt." Tooru laid down, turning around and putting his arms around Hajime's shoulders. "I shouldn't have said that, but I got really heated because it was just building up." "Well, you should just tell me when you're frustrated with something." "But, you never take me seriously." "Then just tell me it really affects you- seriously." "Ugh, okay, Iwa-Chan. But, don't blame me when you ignore me." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Life seemed normal.

Until, two weeks later. Hajime was the one to get mad. Tooru had been pestering him all day for the past three days, making him turn in a couple essential assignments late. They fought, Tooru slept on the couch. They made up the next day, continuing their routine without the added tension.

It seemed normal, for about three weeks. They hadn't had enough time for each other, Tooru training and Hajime working. One misunderstanding with a friend led to an explosion of accusations. They kissed, made up. Made room in their schedules for each other. Life went on.

Then it happened again. _Tooru had stormed out after a bad day during practice, he had expected Hajime to have made his favorite meal. He even texted him beforehand. Hajime texted him to come home, Tooru fumed but pushed it down. He headed back to their home, walking in, he smelt food. Walking into the kitchen, Hajime was there, preparing two plates to eat. Tooru immediately brightened again._

And again. _Hajime had gotten mad at Tooru for forgetting their anniversary. He called him on the phone while Tooru was out with friends. Tooru had stayed quiet, saying he'd be home in thirty. When, he returned, Hajime looked like he had been crying. Tooru rushed over, embracing him. He apologized, saying he got caught up with friends. They ended up cuddling and watching some matches._

And again. _Hajime was out of it that day, he ended pushing Tooru to the ground. Tooru looked hurt and betrayed, he had just wanted to kiss him. Hajime snapped out of it and immediately knelt down and looked the other over. He apologized over and over again for the next few hours. Tooru still seemed like he was angry, even after he forgave him._

Five months later, Tooru sat Hajime down to talk.

"Listen...I...It's kinda hard to say this, because, like, we've been together for the past six, seven years. But, I just don't...I don't love you anymore." Hajime sat in shock, uttering a weak "What?" Tooru sighed, wrangling his fingers together. "It's been like this for the past four weeks. No matter what, I just can't seem to feel how I did when we first got together. Now, it just felt like an obligation to be together with you. You feel the same way, right? Because, I've noticed you've been getting kinda distant. Plus, I..I just want to know if you do." Tooru asked, looking at him with a solemn expression. Hajime didn't know what to do. Was it his fault? What happened? Was it because of all their arguments? Would he even be able to save their relationship? 

Without noticing, he slowly nodded. Tooru nodded as well. "I knew it, I guess we've both fell out of love. I...If you'll respect my wishes, I wouldn't want to stay friends. You're a great guy, but the past year has been hell and I don't really think I'd want you in my life anymore." Hajime gulped, his bottom lip quivering. He covered it up by pressing his lips into a line.

Tooru grabbed his hands, holding them in his. "Listen, I actually really loved you and considered you a soulmate. But, we were both still just young kids, desperate for love. Sometimes we think it's meant to be, but it's really not. I'll be moving out, the least I could do is leave the house to you, because you're still in college." Tooru spoke, letting go of Hajime's hands. "Yeah..." Hajime mumbled. Tooru stood, smiling softly. Hajime stood with him, trying to stay composed. 

"I'll get to packing, it'll be a couple of days before I can get all my stuff. It'll probably be awkward, but I promise I'll move out as soon as i can." "Yeah, okay."

Tooru nodded, walking to their garage. Hajime's gaze lingered on his back.

A week later, Tooru had the rest of his things packed in the back of his car, ready to go to his apartment. Hajime had meet him outside. Tooru walked up to him, his hand scratching his cheek. Tooru held out a hand.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Hajime grabbed his hand, they both squeezed. "Yeah..goodbye." Tooru nodded letting go, hopping into his car. He rolled down the window. "Maybe our paths will cross someday! Bye, Iwaizumi!" Tooru backed out of the driveway. Leaving Hajime to watch as he drove away, he did nothing to stop him.

The last words he ever said to him was, 'yeah, goodbye.' Hajime walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. He collapsed, tears falling quickly down his face. He started hyperventilating, his hand clutching his shirt. This would be the last time he'd ever actually see Tooru, and all he said was _yeah, goodbye?_ Why? He could've said something else, he could've stopped him from leaving. But...even if he did, denying it and telling him he'd try to fix it. Wouldn't he be forcing Tooru to stay, although he made it clear, it felt like an _obligation_ to stay? 

...No matter what option he chose, he would have still felt like shit.

About a year and a half later, Tooru announced on his social media, that he got a girlfriend. Someone, he really _cared about._

-

Hajime had long since sold the house. Opting to stay in an apartment close to where he worked. 

He had abandoned his place on the living room floor, instead lying down on his bed. On top of the covers, he curled up. His phone in hand, old pictures of him and Tooru were being scrolled through. The tears had since dried up and his eyes became itchy.

He just couldn't believe that someone he still considered a soulmate, had proposed to a different person.

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret what their argument was. If anyone's still lost, they're both 28 in this.  
> I also don't really know a whole lot of volleyball stuff, but i tried in this.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> I appreciate feedback!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night.


End file.
